One to One Thousand
by eternalpose
Summary: Zosan oneshots that are about 1000 words
1. When You Love Someone

**When You Love Someone**

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my first oneshot, the first of what I hope to be many. Each of these fall around 1000 words, give or take some. Enjoy!

Summary: In which Zoro bets on his unrequited love and ultimately loses.

* * *

"How does it feel?" she asked, her words melting into him as he took each one in.

"Hm?" he hummed in response, hearing every word.

"Knowing that the man you love is with someone else," she continued, walking to the railing that he was leaning against. She repeated herself once more, "how does it feel?"

Turning away from her so that he was looking towards the inside of the ballroom, Zoro took yet another swig of the liquor that never left his grasp. Inside, he could make out that people were starting to dance, beginning with the first slow dance of the evening. The bride and groom were about to make their way onto the dance floor and slowly but surely he'd be expected to join them as the groom's best man.

"It fucking sucks," was all he said. And he made his way inside the ballroom, taking Robin's hand along with him as they began to dance.

* * *

As the night went on, the bride and groom began to express their sentiments for their loved ones. Much to her displeasure, Nami's organized speech was countered by Luffy's lack of planning, coupled with his belief that they should thank their guests together, insisting that they could make something up on the spot.

Their entourage, who noticed the obvious blunder, took it upon themselves to encourage Nami who was visibly agitated at her new husband, who was happily laughing alongside her, just as he would be doing for the rest of their lives.

"Oi cook," Zoro whispered from across their table. Sanji, who was too focused on Nami and Luffy's arguing to pay attention to Zoro, didn't notice Zoro's hissing until he was hit with a cocktail olive.

"What the hell, marimo!" Sanji hissed back, rubbing the back of his hair as he whipped around to face the green-haired man.

Zoro, nonchalantly, took a green olive from his martini glass and popped it into his mouth. "Bet Nami's gonna lose it five minutes in."

Sanji scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "5 bucks says Nami's gonna hit Luffy at least five times."

"Ten."

"Bucks or hits?"

"Both."

"You're on."

It was a sort of game of theirs, where they would consistently bet 5 dollars on insignificant things. Zoro knew that these would eventually add up, but it was a game they would play as kids, betting on rocks and leaves until they bet on who would get a job first, which led to the monetary bets.

Suddenly, another voice chimed in. High-pitched, with a certain breathless timbre and unique tone that, apparently, took Sanji's breath away.

"You guys aren't seriously betting on their speech, are you?" she asked, chuckling as she glanced from Sanji to Zoro, and then back to Sanji.

Sanji gave her a sympathetic, warm smile, explaining that it was just a fun game the two of them played, a neverending challenge for the both of them. Conis didn't question it, as she took Sanji's hand in hers and turned back to face the bride and groom. Sanji shot a look at Zoro, a smirk of sorts. The ultimate bet was to see who would get into a relationship first, a bet Zoro thought they both could win at the same time had he just plucked up the courage to ask Sanji on a date.

But Sanji won. He always won these bets since Zoro won every verbal dispute and every physical fight. Zoro would let Sanji win the odd bet here and there, this one being of no exception, because the smug look on Sanji's gloating face put a soft smile on Zoro's, and because Sanji's overly satisfied reaction to receiving ten dollars on a small bet reminded Zoro of their childhood, and because that's what you do when you love someone, right? Sometimes you let them win.


	2. Nervous

**Nervous**

In which Sanji's nervousness unexpectedly wins Zoro over

* * *

He pulled into Sanji's driveway and paused for a minute before putting the car in park and turning the engine off. He sighed, tapping the steering wheel with his fingertips before saying, "I had a good time tonight." 

Sanji, who looked shellshocked from the passenger's seat, also took a minute to regain himself. "I did too," was all he managed

Zoro chuckled. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You seem a little-"

"Out of it?" Sanji finished. Suddenly, he took his seatbelt off, turning to face Zoro until they were looking each other straight in the eye. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just-" he paused, silently praying that Zoro wouldn't see the small smile on his face. "I've wanted this for a really long time."

"A date?" Zoro asked, sarcasm riddled in his tone. "You get dates all the time shit-cook-"

"With you." Sanji rolled his eyes, a subtle whimper escaping him. He placed his hand on Zoro's muscular forearm, brushing his hand down his arm until Zoro finally took his own hand from the steering wheel so that Sanji could hold Zoro's hand in his. "I'm normally a lot less…nervous," Sanji swore. "It's just 'cause it's you."

Zoro hummed in response. "It's cute, how flustered you get."

Sanji would've defended himself - he would've fought back and he would've won their ongoing verbal sparring had Zoro not suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

But then, as if on command, Sanji turned the brightest shade of red, and muttered the fastest "okay thank you again have a safe drive home, goodnight," he could manage, and got out of the car faster than he went in earlier that night.

Watching as the cook rushed to his front door, Zoro couldn't help but laugh to himself as he rolled down his window and shouted, "So I'll be here tomorrow night then?"

And, as if it were the only words in the world that could stop him, Sanji whipped around and shouted back, "you better."


End file.
